Felling something
by keiko-ken
Summary: alice es una chica de 13 años, a su edad cree un poco en peter pan, ya que, su hermana y su madre eran JAne y Wendy......


capitulo 1: alice, chica de 13 años  
  
era una noche hermosa en londres, una chica de cabellos rubios veia las hermosas estrellas en la oscuridada de la noche, hasta que su madre le interrumpio aquella observacion infinita  
  
-hija, que sucede?- pregunto la madre preocupada  
  
-oh, nada, solo es el hecho de que quisiese que peter pan exsistiese- murmuro la chica aun en la ventana  
  
- ya veo, vete a la cama teprano, aunque se que que no me haras caso- rio la madre abandoando la alcoba -si......- dijo la chica poniendose un sueter y durmiendose al lado de la ventana  
  
Se veia una lucezilla por los parajes de londres, hasta que se paro en una casa, abrio la ventena y alli se encontraba "Jane" (no se si allan visto la de nunca jamas), un chico sacudio a la chica esperando a que esta despertaze  
  
-aww!! ah!!!!!- grito la chica viendo a un "secuestrador"  
  
-Jane? que sucede? soy yo peter- dijo peter viendola con rareza  
  
-ja-jane?, soy su hermana, alice - dijo alice con miedo viendo al chico  
  
DE pronto, una voz masculina se oye detras de la puerta  
  
- alice?, estas bien?- pregunto el joven  
  
-si hermano!- dijo la chica  
  
- no te duermas tarde pensando en los cuentos que te ah contado jane desde pequeña- rio el chico alejandose de la puerta  
  
- ya veo, y Jane?- pregunto peter  
  
- antes de que te conbteste algo, dime, quien eres? -pregunto alice  
  
- Peter pan!- dijo peter orgulloso  
  
-Peter pan! jajaja! vamos chico no me hagas jugaretas- dijo alice riendo  
  
- en serio lo soy!- dijo peter elevandose a los cielos  
  
- lo eres..O.O- dijo alice con la boca abierta  
  
- y ya me diras donde esta jane?- interrumpio peter pan  
  
- en la universidad- dijo alice enristeciendose  
  
- y donde queda eso? - dijo peter confundido  
  
Alice le explico que era una universidad al cual este respondio de una manera caprichocsa  
  
- uh! por que se fue!- dijo peter cruzandose de brazos  
  
-al parecer te interese mi hermana- dijo alice viendolo  
  
- que?, oh no, es que como unica y primera niña perdida debe ir a nunca jamas! los niños perdidos la extrañan mucho- dijo peter esto ultimo con tristeza  
  
- nunca jamas?-dijo alice iluminandosele los ojos  
  
-aja, sabes, tienes un parecido a jane, solo que con el cabello mucho mas largo y rubio -dijo peter señalando a alice  
  
- somos hermanas - dijo alice obiamente  
  
-si ya me di cuenta u.uU- murmuro peter viendo el "perecido" caracter de ambas chicas  
  
- me podrias llevar a nunca jamas? siempre eh anhelado verle!- dijo la chica emocionada  
  
-claro!- dijo peter agarrando a la chica  
  
-pero primero dejame prepaar unas cosas- dijo alice poniendo en una mochila su traje de baño y ropa  
  
-para k es eso?- dijo pete viendle el traje  
  
-es para bañarse en la playa-dijo alice  
  
-pero si las sirenas no se ponen nada, igual que las indias!- dijo peter kitandoselo  
  
-pero yo nos soy como ellas- djo alice definitavamente kitandole el traje y poniendolo en la mochila  
  
-y bien nos vamos?- dijo peter cargando a alicie al mismo tiempo que volaba  
  
-por que tenia que ser volando! TTToTTT- jimio la chica recordando que tmb le "temia" a las alturas  
  
-no te gusta volar?- pregunto peter intrigado  
  
-oh si! es algo normal ver gente volando en londres!- dijo sarcasticamente alice  
  
-un punto mas a favor de que eres hermana e hija de wendy!- dijo peter riendo  
  
- que quieres decir con eso!- reprocho como si no supiese de lo que habla  
  
- jajaja- dijo peter dando vueltas por el cielo con una alice aterrada  
  
Durante el viaje estuvo todo callado, tanto que alice se acomodo en los brazos de peter y se quedo dormida  
  
Cuando alice desperto, era todo hermoso, se veian las sirenas, los indios todo era marailloso!  
  
- estos es maravilloso!- dijo alice levantandose  
  
- ya te has levantado pequeña dormilona- dijo peter viendo a alice, que aun estaba un poco adormilada  
  
- oye! no es mi culpa haber tenido sueño!- reprocho alice  
  
-jajaja- dijo peter metiendo a alice al arbol (su escondite)  
  
Los niños perdidos escucharon que alguien entraba, acaso era jane? jane! era ella? peter le habria encontrado?  
Todos miraban emocionados la entrada, hasta uqe se vio a una chica de cabellos rubios  
  
- jane?- dijo osito N/A: no me se todos sus nombres asi k pondre nombres por el tipo de pelaje k usan  
  
- no, yo soy su hermana, alice- dijo la chica rubia haciendo una reverencia  
  
- alice? y jane- dijo conejo  
  
- este...no esta- dijo alice viendolos  
  
-T.T......bua!!!!- rompieon en llanto todos los niños  
  
- niños! no llloren!- dijo peter haciendo su "gran entrada"  
  
Los chicos pararon de llorar, y campanita salio de su "casita"  
  
- ?????????- dijo campanita a peter  
  
- es la hermana de jane- respondio peter  
  
-??????-  
  
-vino a cuidar a los niños perdidos!- dijo peter sonriente  
  
-que?? me viste cara de ñiñera!!- dijo alice con ojos de plato  
  
- si!- dijo peter riendo  
  
-bien, tendre que darme un baño, donde queda la playa?- dijo alice pconfundida  
  
-ven, que yo te llevo- dijo peter cargando a alice  
  
Peter le llevo a una preciosa playa, la arena era blanca! los el agua era un color azul celesta, el sol brillaba, era hermosa!  
  
-. es realmente bella- dijo alice corriendo hacia el agua  
  
-si- dijo peter viendo a la chica en el agua  
  
-....- mira a peter con ojos de muerte  
  
.que?- dijo peter confundiod  
  
-este..me voy a bañar- dijo alice señalando hacia otra parrte  
  
-ya entendi u.u-dijo peter marchandose de ese lugar  
  
- ay! que rica esta el agua- dijo alice cambiandose de ropa  
  
La chica jugaba con el agua y se puso a nadar en lo profundo, mientras que en la playa, peter la observaba  
  
- O.O esa chica es rara, pero....tiene algo....-dijo peter viendo como salia del agua acrecandose a el  
  
- huy! gracias! esta playa es bellisima- dijo alice mientras que se ponia unos jeans y un jearsey NA: claro, se lo puso arriba del traje de baño  
  
- no hay de que!- dijo peter observando la "rara" ropa de alice  
  
- me llevas a conocer?- dijo alice mirando a una cmpainita  
  
-??????!!!!!!!-  
  
-Lamento que los chicos no te dejaran venir-ijo peter al ver como campanita se enfurecia al ver que ellos dos estaban solos  
  
??????- dijo campanita enfureciendose  
  
- me llevan a conocer?- dijo alice riendo  
  
- claro!- dijo peter  
  
-???????- dijo campanita  
  
- pero como quieres k la lleve a conocer si no dejas que se suba a mi espalada?- dijo peter hablando con la hada  
  
-????????- dijo campania llenado de polvos a alice  
  
- esta bien! .- dijo peter  
  
- no! ya se lo k traman! no volare! me da miedo!- dijo alice aterrada  
  
- ven, que yo te ayudo- dfijo peter cogiendole la mano..  
  
Continuara............  
  
hola ! os espero k les guste mi fic! diganme si quieren otro cap..k ya lo tengo y se llama "naciendo un nuevo sentimiento.."  
  
mandenme revies por fis ;)  
  
llllllllllllll lllllllllllll lllllllllll llllllll llllll llll ll V 


End file.
